The Medical College of Wisconsin is involved in the education of medical students, house officers, fellows, nurses and community physicians. Our present program in cancer education involves many basic science and clinical disciplines in a multifaceted approach to cancer. The proposal describes our plans to improve our cancer education program through the efforts of educational committees and clinical activities involving multiple disciplines. One of the major efforts of this multidisciplinary collaboration is the creation of the In-Patient Oncology Unit. This multidisciplinary unit will facilitate (1) the coordination of pretreatment planning and clinical care, (2) the creation of multidisciplinary clinical experiences for clinical associates, and (3) the education of physicians and paramedical personnel so as to create a medical community able to provide humane care while participating in multidisciplinary programs.